


noceur

by UnaestheticLoser



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, idk why i made this i just felt like it, light angst??, sorry for annoying you ill stop with the tags now lol, this is like my favorite ship ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaestheticLoser/pseuds/UnaestheticLoser
Summary: noceur (n.)one who stays up late.Makoto meets Kyoko late one night.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	noceur

**Author's Note:**

> idk how honorifics work lolol also ig this is to test to see if I can write more than 100 words in one story...and try to see if I can get motivation back

"You're up early, Kirigiri-San," Makoto comments, appearing from the dark hallway, lightly leaning against the wall. "Something wrong?"

Kyoko looks up and turns toward Makoto, a cup in her hands. She flashes a small smile at him before she turns her head back towards the window, staring outside at the bright moon.

"I'm fine, Naegi-Kun," Kyoko assures him as he pours himself a cup of coffee. Makoto walks over to her side and looks outside, sitting in silence. Kyoko opens her mouth again to ask him a question, but Makoto beats her to it. "Why are you still awake when it's midnight?"

Kyoko pauses before she looks away, unwilling to answer. Makoto sighs as he looks at his coffee, the mug's starting to get cold. Though, that didn't matter currently. Kyoko stays silent, still refusing to talk.

"Please, Kirigiri-San," Makoto begs. "Tell me, why are you still awake?"

"I'm worried, Naegi-Kun," Kyoko confesses. "What if there's another killing game? What if we get dragged into one again?"

"I'm sure there won't be, Kirigiri-San," Makoto assures, giving her a small pat on the back. He gives her a small smile for more assurance. "Trust me on this one, please."

"Naegi-Kun, you already know we all trust you," Kyoko said as she smiles at Makoto before she looks back at her cup. "Naegi-Kun...Do you think we'll be alive if we get caught in another game?"

Makoto's eyes widen at the question, "W-What are you talking about, Kirigiri-San?"

"There's a chance we'll get stuck in another killing game. Do you think all of us will still be alive if we get out?" Kyoko asks again, turning towards Makoto.

"I'll get you all out, I promise!" Makoto exclaims as he grabs Kyoko's shoulders. "I won't let any of you guys die!"

"I appreciate your determination, Naegi-Kun," Kyoko said, gently grabbing onto Makoto's arm and pulls herself away. She releases his arms and looks at him. "After all, that's what got us to escape."

Makoto's face flushes red as he looks away, a bit embarrassed that he got flustered over a small compliment. "Thank you."

"You're still as awkward as ever." Kyoko sighs as she pats his head before she turns around, "I'll be going now. Goodnight, Naegi-Kun."

"Goodnight, Kirigiri-San..." Makoto said as he sighs and looks back at the moon. He never realized that the moon would look this pretty at night. Guess he never really bothered to look outside that much anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> only 400 words, not the best i could have done but its meh. not really proud of how it came out :(


End file.
